Broken Promises
by NamedBullet
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Raiyne Hansen was lonely. She left with the boy she believed loved her. Now she's back, broken. Sig doesn't know how to help his daughter, so he does the best next thing...he puts her on the Cornelia Marie.
1. Prologue

**Broken Promises**

_Prologue_

Raiyne Kaiylie Hansen was a strong willed child; she took after her father. Long dark hair swept from her shoulders in a way she had perfected, along with light grey eyes, she was a stunner. With age, she grew lean, athletic and beautiful. By 11, she was been mistaken for 15. By 15, she was acting 20; until she met Pete.

"Dad, I love him," She'd snap as her father bad-mouthed him and called her an idiot for believing his lies; lies which would cause his daughter to leave and possibly never return. Promises of love and luxury, pleasure and happiness; lies, which she believed, whole heartedly.

"You're just jealous!" She's scream at him before walking to her room to call said boy, who would soothe her with gentle words and loving promises. He loved her, he really did. He'd take care of her; he did take care of her when father was away, spending time with everybody but her. She hated him and all he stood for.

Sig sighed and called his brother, Edgar, in despair. Edgar always got through to her, she listened to him, he'd be able to convince her of this boys lies. Edgar answered, Sig explained, he was on his way. The season started again in three days, Raiyne was 17 in two days, if he had any hope of keeping his daughter under his roof, Edgar would have to work magic.

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Sig flew out his chair, hugged his brother, and silently pointed towards the difficult teen's bedroom. Edgar nodded solemnly and walked towards the door, knocking and waiting for a reply.

"Go away!" She screamed at the door before she turned some music on to block out the knocking. She was in no mood to talk to her father. Edgar turned to Sig and smiled, pointing first at the door, then at his brother. Sig scoffed and walked into the kitchen. If it was going to be a night like this, then he was going to get a drink.

Edgar knocked again on the door and waited patiently. She would eventually open the door and start shouting before she saw who her vulgar behavior was aimed at. She'd apologize; he'd accept it and offer to talk, she'd agree, more to do with guilt than anything else. She had no interest in what he had to say, but because it was Uncle Edgar, she'd pretend to listen. Pete told her he was trying to poison her mind, split them up, her father was paying him to do it, he told her not to believe his stories; she believed everything Pete told her.

Finally she opened the door, and three minutes later, Edgar was sat in the chair opposite the bed, with Raiyne looking at the floor, pretending to look ashamed. Edgar believed it…Raiyne would never pretend with him, she didn't have to.

"He's no good for you," Edgar kept repeating with Raiyne nodding her head but saying nothing.

"He'll love you and leave you," He'd say afterwards, Raiyne holding in all the anger she felt at his words. Pete loved her" He would take care of her" Why did nobody else believe it! They didn't know him! These people wanted to keep her here, confined to the four walls she had grown up in, fatherless, loveless and lonely! They didn't want her, they just kept her! She would show them! She would show them all! They would pay, pay for not believing her and having faith in her, pay for leaving her all alone!


	2. Chapter 1

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter One_

Sig Hansen sat at the Elbow Room, drinking with his brother and fellow skippers. It was going to be a long season, but for now, they would drink, make bets, and enjoy their last night on land.

"My boys should be good this year, getting better and better," Phil Harris laughed before taking a swig of the whiskey in front of him.

"Jake's doing well. He'll become a skipper one day. Works hard," Sig took a drink of his beer. He drank to much while on land. He hated being on something solid, the memory of coming home five years ago still made his blood boil and his heart break. His daughter had left, with the boy he knew would hurt her. Only a picture remained when he came home. A picture of her and Pete was stuck to the kitten door, with only three words on the back, 'I Love Him'.

"Hey, dad," Jake Harris grinned as he patted Phil on the back, "Everybody," he nodded to the other members at the table.

"Where's your brother?" Phil asked his youngest son, looking around the bar.

"Don't know. He said he was coming for a drink," Jake shrugged before going to the bar to get a beer. It was while waiting for the liquid that he noticed a woman in the corner by herself. He grinned while taking his beer over to her. He sat down opposite her, waiting for a response. It never came. She didn't even lift her head. Her hand played with the empty glass on the table in front of her, but that was the only sign of life in her.

Dark hair fell across her face and down her shoulders. Jake was beginning to get frustrated; women never reacted to him like this.

"Be that way," He snarled at her, picking up his beer. Before he walked away, he swore he saw her flinch. Jake made his way over to the table his father and the other captains were at. Josh had joined them in his absence. He sat next to his brother and slammed his beer on the table.

"Stupid bitch", he mumbled.

"What's up, son?" Sig asked him as Emma, the owner, brought them over another round. 

"Stupid woman over there didn't even acknowledge my presence," Jake grumbled before taking a swig of his drink. Josh chuckled. Jake smacked him.

"She's odd, that one," Emma said quietly as she put the drinks down in front of everybody.

"How so?" Sig asked, actually sounding quite interested.

"Well she showed up yesterday, asked for a room. Paid in cash, but it was all scrunched up, like she was either hiding it, or hadn't held that much money before and didn't know how to hold it. She's real odd though. She's begging for this room, claiming that if she didn't have enough money, her daddy, a skipper would help. Now I may not know you all that well, but I know none of you would have a daughter in her condition," Emma whispered, raising her eyebrow at the appropriate time.

"What condition?" Phil asked.

"Dirty, like she's been battered around a bit. She's got this scar from her forehead down to under her shirt. Now I didn't see all, she kept moving around, like she was expecting somebody and not a welcome somebody, but I'd bet she's had hands round her neck in the past few days," Emma finally left the table to serve other customers and the skippers table fell silent.

"Poor lass," Phil said before taking another swig of whiskey.

"I wonder who she thinks her father is," Josh finally spoke, while looking at the figure of the woman, shaking his head.

"No idea," Phil replied, giving his eldest a pat on the back in affection.

They finally began to banter about crab, numbers, deckhands and who would have the best string until Sig felt a hand brush his shoulder, "daddy?"

Sig and almost all at the table turned to look behind him. Standing there with her head down was the girl from the corner, the 'odd' one.

"Sorry luv, wrong guy," Sig chuckled before turning around, taking a drink, not really paying her much attention.

"Daddy it's me. Look at me," The woman whispered.

"I aint your dad," Sig snapped, getting quite frustrated with the girl. Didn't she understand 'no'?

"Please dad, please," The girl fell to her knees and grabbed the skippers' hand, pressing it to her face. Sig felt her wet cheeks and sighed. She truly believed that he was her father. He didn't have a daughter, not anymore.

"I don't have no daughter," He growled before snatching his hand back, taking another drink. If he ignored her, would she go away?

"Dad, please…" She begged, still on her knees, face still on the floor. He heard the choke as she spoke, trying to contain her tears. He felt sorry for her, but couldn't help her. Sometimes, there is only one thing to do to people like her.

"No. Stop this, your embarrassing yourself. I aint your father. Just go sit back down where you came from and we'll all have a good day," he felt bad for embarrassing her, but sometimes, its all you can do it get left alone.

The woman lifter herself to her feet slowly, almost like she wasn't quite sure how to move. As she stood, the remaining few who continued to stare at her saw not only the scar, but her neck. Josh winced. It was black, purple and looked very swollen. Whoever hurt her, meant to kill her, he was sure of it.

Edgar finally walked into the bar and headed towards the skippers table. Before he sat, he noticed the woman behind his brother and froze.

"What's up, Edgar?" Sig asked, looking up, concerned. Edgar didn't reply, he just looked at the woman in owe. Eventually Sig turned around to actually look at the woman and froze too.

"Raiyne?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Note; I don't know if I should continue this idea. Review and let me know if you like it and want me to continue _

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Two_

Sig stood up and looked at the woman in front of him. She had long dark brown, almost black hair falling down to just above her hip. Her grey eyes were fixated on him. One eye was swollen, the other black. Her nose was bent slightly to the left and her lips were cracked, swollen and bruised, whoever had done it had split her lips to many times to count. A scar about as thick as a CD trailed from the left side of her forehead, just in front of her ear, down her neck and disappeared into her shirt. Her neck. A mixture of black and purple coated her like a necklace, in the form of two hands. Looking deeper Sig saw rope burns, just a bit higher than the hand prints, but looked just as fresh.

"Raiyne?" He asked again, almost praying she wasn't his daughter. He could believe she was happy somewhere, with a husband, children. But this, this broke his heart all over again. This was _his_ daughter, battered, bruised and full of broken promises.

"He said he loved me," was all she said before Sig wrapped his arms around her. She cried out and backed away, a mixture of fear and pain on her face.

"Raiyne?" Edgar said softly as he slowly approached his niece. She looked at him, she looked petrified. She took another step back. By now, everybody was looking at them. Only a few knew the truth behind the loss of his daughter, but now, everybody had worked it out.

"Sig, maybe this should be made a bit more private?" Phil suggested, noticing people watching with interest.

Sig nodded before remembering the 'Northwestern' was currently undergoing maintenance before they left. To crowded, to much. Phil, knowing as much, held out the 'Cornelia Marie's' keys and looked at Sig, who nodded.

"Raiyne, come on, let's go talk," Sig pointed towards the door and she nodded slowly.

Phil stood up, nudging both his sons with his elbow as he went. They stood too and followed their father, looking at each other slightly confused but shrugged and kept walking. Raiyne followed behind them at a safe distance, and bringing up the rear, Sig and Edgar followed. They watched the youngest Hansen trip over her feet every other step, lover her head to stare at the floor and only a few times, actually fall over. She gathered herself together and stood on her own, refusing help, screaming when they tried. Eventually they left her to do it herself. It drew less attention and made it less stressful for all, including her. Sig didn't like it, but he shut up and kept walking.

After much difficulty, Raiyne was finally on the boat and in the galley. She stood, so everybody else did too. Nobody spoke. Raiyne looked at the floor. Sig sighed.

"Okay, first, Raiyne, I'm Phil, this is my boat. These are my boys, Josh and Jake. Before we do anything else, we need to know what other injuries you have and if you need a First Aid Kit, or a Hospital. Now seen as I'm old enough to be your father and Sig is your father, it's not really appropriate we do it. Edgar being your uncle, again, it crosses a few lines I don't want crossing on my boat. So everybody mentioned, and Jake, we are going to wait in the wheelhouse while Josh here makes sure you are okay," Phil smiled as he spoke, slowly, not knowing if the girl was actually understanding anything.

"Phil, you're kidding. She'll be pregnant by the time she gets into the wheelhouse!" Sig complained, sending Josh a _look_.

"Josh is a good boy. He understands how delicate this situation is and how much care needs to be shown. It will be fine. Now, about the pregnant comment, why do you think I'm leaving it to Josh and not Jake?"

"Dad, I wouldn-"

"Shut it. You would and we all know it," Phil snapped at his son.

Sig scoffed. Underneath all the bruises, she was pretty, anybody could see that, including a man only a few years older than her, "respect boy," Sig spoke, addressing Josh, "this is my little girl. Touch her in any way that isn't needed, I'll give her your balls as earrings."

Josh nodded. He meant it. Everybody left, Raiyne still looked at the floor, Josh moved from leg to leg. Sig's words rang I his hear as he walked towards the woman, "Raiyne?"

She didn't move, didn't respond. Damnit! He needed life in her, he couldn't undress her. "Raiyne?" He asked again.

She looked up slightly. Josh noticed how small she was in that moment. No bigger than five one. So tiny, vulnerable.

"Raiyne, I need you to take off your shirt for me, please."

Her eyes got bigger and she took a step back, she just looked at him, petrified. Josh got to his knees and slowly made his way to her. His head was level with her breasts and he looked down. _Balls as earrings_ was all he could think about.

Raiyne looked down at the man on his knees in front of her, waiting for him to do something. He didn't, just waited. His hands finally touched her hips and she froze.

"I just need balance," he said to her softly, feeling her body freeze in his hands. After a few seconds, she relaxed a little. Her hands wrapped over his and she brought them up, lifting her shirt until it was over her head. She put his hands back on her hips before letting hers dangle at her sides. His eyes explored her. Her skin was pale, really pale. Dark bruises covered her hips where his hands were, hand marks. He eased the pressure on her hips and she relaxed a little more. Her stomach had little marks on it, some aged, some fresh little cuts. His eyes moved up. Her cleavage had bite marks all over. Some scarred, some pink and some almost gone. His eyes lingered and suddenly her arms were there, folded over her chest. He blushed slightly, "I'm sorry," he said quietly before moving his hands to her arms to move them. Without force, her arms fell away with his hands and he noticed her shoulders. They looked worse than her neck. The scar that disappeared into her shirt ended at her collarbone. He touched it and she jumped. Her arms had countless hand prints on them. His fingers ran gently down her arms and she shuddered. He had to make her feel comfortable, her jeans had to come off and he wanted her relaxed when the time came. His lips touched her navel repeatedly, never moving away. Her breath hissed out and her eyes closed. He looked at her and his hands slipped to her jeans button and zipper. Her eyes opened and looked down when he undid the button.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He mumbled against her skin. She smelt good, tasted good. He couldn't stop. Sig's words not only flew out the window, but did a dance as they did so. He unzipped her jeans and slowly began to pull them down, the tips of his fingers brushing her thighs as he did so. His lips touched her navel harder, her jeans pooled at her ankles. Suddenly his mouth was gone, as were his hands. She looked down and backed away, stepping out the jeans in the process. Her thighs were black and blue, barely any pale skin was there. Her knees were bleeding slightly from the blisters that littered them. Her ankles had bruised hand prints all over them. He reached for her but she took another step back. He looked at her and saw the tears slowly fall. Carefully he stood and took a step towards her, pulling her into him.

"He'll come for me," She mumbled into his chest. He smelt good, safe. She clung to him like a child clinging to it' mother after they got lost.


	4. Chapter 3

_Note; Chapter 4. I have quite a few wrote up. Should I keep posting?_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Three_

Sig hated waiting. He paced the wheelhouse. Nobody said anything.

What's taking so long? He could be doing anything to her," he growled as he paced.

"Hold your tongue there, that's my boy you're talking about, he knows better than what you're talking about," Phil defended. He didn't really blame Sig, both his boys were no angels, but surely Josh had a bit more decency?

Sig grumbled and continued to pace. Five minutes. In five minutes he was going to go see what was taking so long.

Movement on the stairs stopped him. Josh appeared. No Raiyne.

"She's asleep in my bunk," Josh answered before Sig could ask the question.

"Why is she if _your _bunk?" Sig snapped, looking at the younger fisherman with accusation. Sig's mind was racing with all possible ideas.

"She was tired. I thought it was the safest place for her," Josh shrugged, leaning against the wall. If he ignored Sig's anger, it would either disappear or crash, he was opting to be optimistic.

"Is she okay?" Edgar asked, reminding his brother of the actual reason he was concerned to begin with.

"In a way, yes," Josh answered truthfully. He planned to keep details to himself, for both Sig and Raiyne's sake.

"What does that mean?" Sig snapped at Josh. How can somebody be 'okay' in a way! That's not possible! They're either okay, or not. Damn boy was making no sense.

"I mean she will heal. She's a little bruised in places, but nothing threatening. I'd recommend whoever did this to her doesn't get hold of her again though. Sig, she ran. She said he'll come for her. Who is 'he'?"

Sig sighed. He couldn't be there to protect her all the time; he needed to tell people who could be there when he couldn't.

"He is called Pete. She ran off with him when she was 17. Me and Edgar left for the season, when we went, so did she. Came home to an empty house. No idea what's happened to her the past five years."

"What do we do, Sig. She's your daughter, and if he's going to come knocking…"Phil asked. He was worried for the girl, she was damaged, and practically a niece.

"She won't be here when he knocks," Sig eventually answered. It was the only thing he could think of that was legal.

"What do you suggest?"

Raiyne opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness. She was alone and cold. What time was it? She climbed out the bunk and looked around for something to wear; she was still in her underwear. She suddenly froze. Placing a hand between her legs, she was dry. Sighing in relief, she continued her search. Finally she found some sweat pants and a hoodie. After she dressed she went looking for a way off the boat. She was stupid to have come back here, and even stupider for acting like she did with Josh. Her feet were bare and the floor was cold. Leaving the room, she looked around, empty. She mentally cheered and explored. Eventually she found the galley and coffee was brewed. Steam was coming out the top and she dashed outside. It was only a matter of time the brewer would appear and try to stop her. On deck, she looked up and saw her dad talking to Phil. She frowned; she should never have come back. He would have been happier not knowing. She had fucked everything up.

After jumping the rail, she began walking down the dock.

"River!" Raiyne turned and saw the source of the voice. Smiling slightly, the figure began to walk towards her.

Sig heard somebody should and looked out the window. Raiyne, she was off the boat, and talking to somebody. A man. He flew out the wheelhouse and out to deck. Everybody was close behind him.  
>"Raiyne!" Sig shouted as he jumped off the boat. She didn't even respond.<p>

"I told you you'd do it," the man grinned.

"Thank you so much, Richard," Raiyne smiled.

"He's a day behind. Took him a little longer to work out where you'd go. He's coming though. Don't be here when he knocks. He'll kill you before letting you go."

Raiyne nodded, "will you be okay?"

"Of course. I didn't even see you here. You must have gone somewhere else," He winked before turning around and starting to walk away.

"Will I see you again?" She shouted. Richard stopped and turned around.

He smiled, "one day, River, you'll see me. The day it happens, run. Run as fast as your legs will carry you. Don't stop and never look back. Never stop running, River, otherwise I'll catch you," he blew her a kiss. She nodded in return.

Richard climbed into his truck and left. Raiyne sighed. She had a day to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Who was that?" The sound of her father's voice startled her. She turned around slowly to face him, and to her surprise, everybody else.

"Did he help Pete?" Sig demanded, taking a step towards his daughter. He was angry, why did she leave the boat? Did he hurt her?

She didn't say anything, she'd say the wrong thing, he'd hurt her. That's what men do when you do something wrong. She looked at the floor.

"Raiyne, answer me," he took another step. She took a step back and fell over, landing with a thud on her arse. She couldn't feel her feet.

"My god. Bare feet!" Sig shouted. He lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the other men. Edgar removed his jacket and wrapped it around her bare skin.

After a lot of work, everybody was in the galley. Jake had wrapped his arms around her feet in an attempt to warm them up. Everybody was seated, almost boxing her in. She felt trapped, but didn't say anything.

"I have to leave," Raiyne finally spoke, looking at her legs.

"Why?" Sig asked, knowing she meant leave the area, not just her position on the seat.

"He's coming. I cant let him find me. You don't know what he'll do. I have to go to England. I have friends there, people who will keep me until I earn enough money to move. They'll claim me, he wouldn't do anything then. They'll protect me, I earn a lot of money, they'll like that," Raiyne began to attempt to get up but a slight shove from Jake had her falling back down. She knew she hated him.

"England? Claim you? Earn money for them? Bullshit!" Sig shouted, slamming his hand on the table. Raiyne flinched.

"I have to! This is a different world, a world I've learnt to survive in. I know how to hide. I can't stay here anything. I should never have come here in the first place, I should have known he'd come looking here first,"

"Bull – fucking – shit!" You're a Hansen. We don't run. You're family, we look after our own. Anyway, you won't be here in a few hours."

"I know, which is why I need to leave now!" Raiyne was getting frustrated. Didn't he understand? In order for her not to be here in a few hours, she had to leave now!

"No, you won't. You'll be out there," Sig pointed to the bering sea. Raiyne just looked at him.


	5. Chapter 4

_Note; Longer chapter ahead. I'm trying to get them longer : ) Like it?_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Four_

"No," Raiyne said softly. She was not going out to sea, no matter what.

"Why?" Sig asked. He wasn't offended, he knew it wasn't for everybody, but did she seriously think she had a better plan?

"I'm not the kind of person for this. I can't do it. I can't survive out there. In my world, I can. I'm small and I'm careful."

"No, damnit! You're my daughter and we do not run away! Look around you, Raiyne, you're surrounded by family. You jump on any boat, you're with family. That's what this is, love. I'm not asking you to bait or pull pods; I'm asking that you stay on this boat until docking. Don't leave without somebody being with you." Sig desperately wanted his daughter to see the logic in his idea; to see that everybody would take care of her, no matter what. She was a Hansen, and Hansen's were fishermen, and fishermen stuck together.

"This boat?" Raiyne looked around the 'Cornelia Marie'.

"Yes, mine…I don't want you to see me as a skipper yet. I have a greenhorn, Phil doesn't. It changes who we are." Sig looked down slightly, almost ashamed that he was admitting to his daughter he didn't want her to see him act like a cunt. True, but shameful.

"One trip. I cannot live on a boat, or with somebody constantly."

Sig nodded, "we leave in an hour, it's time to get started. I'll see you soon,"

Raiyne just nodded.

"Bye, RaiyRaiy," Edgar smiled at his niece, she gave him one back.

Both her family members left. Phil, Josh and Jake looked around awkwardly.

"Thank you," Raiyne said quietly looking at her legs.

"What for?" Asked Phil honestly confused as to what she was thanking him for.

"Letting me stay. I'm not going to be able to do anything. I can't help. I'm in the way. I'll stay wherever you tell me to. I can cook! If that helps at all? I'm also good for shouting at. I don't argue back!" Raiyne kept trying to think of ways she could be helpful. Nothing was free, so she had to find ways to pay them back, even if it was only a little payment at first.

"Just you hold your tongue, Hansen. You cook a meal for my crew and we're even. If anybody shouts at you, you come tell me. None of that shit is going to happen on my boat. You're family, we don't hurt family. Plus, if anybody does anything to you, we have to answer to your father, god, you two are going to wear a belt with a padlock. I'm keeping the key. Sig'll kill you if you do anything to or with his daughter," Phil chuckled slightly before his face turned sour, "we just have one problem."

"What?" Raiyne asked slightly more high pitched than normal. Not a problem already! She hadn't done anything had she?

"No spare room…or bunks…"

"A blanket and I can sleep in here. I don't sleep much anyway. I can have coffee and food ready for when you guys get up!"

Phil nodded. Tomorrow, they'd have the same conversation. Raiyne needed to feel strong, independent; he wouldn't tell her she was wrong, she needed to work it out for herself. He gave his eldest son a 'look'. Josh nodded.

"Who was the guy on the dock, and why did he call you River?" Josh finally asked, filling in the silence with a question that had been on his mind since it happened.

Raiyne sighed. How to answer this? "He's Richard. He helped me get away. He didn't do it for free though. Rich likes what he can't have. He wants it so badly he'll get himself killed one day. He also likes the chase, the thrill of 'hunting down the prey and claiming it as his' as he says. He helps a girl get out, one he wants, and then chases them for himself. He catches, he keeps. He rarely stops chasing unless somebody else finds her first. I'd sooner die than go to him. They call me River because that's what Pete told them my name was, I've never corrected it. Raiyne was his, River was everybody else's," Raiyne shrugged quite dismissively.

"Here, you belong to nobody. You say no if you don't want to do anything. Now about this cooking deal…" Phil grinned at her.

"I can have something hot in half an hour!" She beamed. Something to do! Something helpful! She practically jumped over Jake towards the fridge.

"You can have something hot now," Jake mumbled to himself. Josh heard it and punched his brother's arm. Jake complained. Phil gave his son a look and pretended to put a key into a lock and turn it. Raiyne smiled slightly, unsure if it was a joke or if he meant it.

"Jake, go get started outside. Josh, get Raiyne a blanket for tonight then go help your brother, Raiyne, come get me when foods done," Phil left and made his way to the wheelhouse. Jake went outside and Josh left to fetch a blanket. Raiyne began chopping vegetables. Meat pie with veg and a fruit salad to end. Healthy food was going to begin for the first time on the 'Cornelia Marie'; Raiyne would make sure of it.

Once everything was cooked and plated, with desert in a bowl next to each plate, Raiyne went to the wheelhouse to inform Phil. He greeted her with a smile and a thank you. She nodded and left, making sure to remind him that the desert was just as important.

She didn't want to face the crew; some of them didn't even know her. Soon they would be at sea and doing what they loved, they'd be to busy to lounge around. All she had to do was find somewhere to hide for half an hour, something she could do quite easily and extremely well.

She heard laughter from inside the galley, so she went the other way. She opened a door and found the room she had woken up in earlier. Nobody would come in here she assured herself. She closed the door behind her, jumped on the bottom bunk, wrapped the cover around herself and waited for the boat to move.

A short time after, she heard chuckling coming towards the door. She froze; she didn't have permission to be in here. She shrunk into the shadows, lifting the cover up to her neck. Slowing her breathing, she watched the door open. She snapped her eyes shut as the door closed and the bed dipped. She tensed; there would be trouble if they found her. She prayed whoever it was wouldn't turn a light on, they'd definitely notice her then.

"Ten minutes," A voice she didn't know shouted through the door before walking on. The person on the bed sighed and began to lay down. Their head hit her leg and they froze. Raiyne stayed stiff where she was as the other person climbed off the bed and hit the light.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody would come in here," Raiyne whispered.

Josh walked back to the bed and sat down. Raiyne squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side, preparing for the hit. Her body crawled inside itself, muscles complaining at the angle she put them in.

She felt fingertips against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw no hostility or anger looking back at her, just sadness.

"I didn't know where to go. I was going to leave when everybody was on deck, I sw-," Josh placed his index finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's okay. You come in here if you want to, for anything or any reason. You need something and can't find it, come find me," Josh moved his hand and laid down, careful to miss her feet. He wasn't fat, he knew that, but she was so small, his finger would break her if he applied to much pressure. She was like a china doll. She had big round eyes, long dark hair, and such pale skin.

"Thank you," She smiled, resting her head on her knees and began to watch him.

Her legs began to cramp, her muscles finally finding a way to pay her back for her attack on them. She slowly began to lay down, careful not to touch the person next to her. He wasn't asleep, she knew that, but she didn't want to poison him either, that's what she was, poison that infected everything she touched or went near. Lost in her thinking, her knee slipped and knocked into his hip. She pulled her legs against the wall and didn't move. Josh was getting annoyed. Did she not want to touch him? Did she think she wasn't allowed? With a sigh, he casually raised his hands over his head and bumped her arm lightly, smiling at her as he did so. Raiyne relaxed slightly, he wasn't angry at her.

"You look good in my stuff," He commented. She looked at the hoodie and sweatpants she was wearing and her eyes widened.

"You can have them back! I just don't have anything, I can as-," again Josh silenced her with a finger.

"Keep them. As I said, they look good on you," He liked the idea she was wearing his clothing. He didn't know why, but he went with it. He'd throw all his clothes at her if it meant she'd keep wearing his stuff.

"Thank you," She mumbled, pulling the hoodie closer to her.

Phil's voice came over the radio, "get some shut eye guys. Six hours till we reach the grounds, make the most of it."

Suddenly the engine came to life and the boat began to move. Raiyne had been on a boat before, she wasn't surprised at the sounds or movements. Jake opened the door, closed it with his foot before jumping on the top bunk. Raiyne saw a brown hoodie fall to the floor before his voice entered her ears, "night."

Josh chuckled at his brother before yawning. Raiyne saw it as her hint to leave and she crept over Josh and onto the floor.

"Night," she mumbled before leaving the room.

Josh found himself oddly disappointed. Why didn't she stay? He wanted her to stay.


	6. Chapter 5

_Note; I planned this chapter to be part of the last one, but I ran out of inspiration and then five minutes later, I had it, but the other chapter was already posted. Like it, comment and tell me : )_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Five_

Raiyne walked into the galley. There was a thank you note on the table from the crew along with a blanket underneath. She grabbed it and sat down, wrapping the cover around her. She realized how open the room was and decided she wasn't risking sleep.

An hour later, Raiyne was shaking. It was so cold! Her nose kept running and she was running out of tissues. No matter how tight the cover was around her, she couldn't get warm.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching and a figure appear.

"Come on, I can hear you sniffling. It's warmer," Josh whispered while holding his hand out.

"I'm fine," She mumbled while trying to contain her chattering teeth.

Sighing, Josh stepped towards her and picked her up.

"I'm fine," She kept insisting as he walked towards his bunk, closing the door behind him with his foot and placing her down on the bed gently. She was his china doll, and he would treat her like it, and make sure others did too. She huddled in the corner. She wasn't meant to be here. This was his room, his and Jake's. Not hers.

Josh climbed into the bed and wrapped his thicker cover around her. She instantly got warmer. He sighed as he laid down, content that knowing she wasn't going to freeze to death.

Raiyne threw the cover he had given her over him. He sighed; he was frustrated that she'd needed the cover. She didn't have to have it, he could have it back! He kept sighing around her; what did she keep doing wrong? She started to climb back out the bed to sit on the floor before he stopped her, one hand placed on her waist, the other on her hip. He caught her mid motion, he held her on top of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, keeping his hands on her. God, he couldn't take them off her.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," she mumbled, making a move. He held onto her harder. She bit her bottom lip lightly.

"Why do you think you're doing anything wrong?" He saw her nibbling her lip and it took everything he had not to lift his head up to meet hers.

"You keep sighing around me," she felt stupid after she said it. Maybe he just sighed a lot; maybe something else was going on, something a lot bigger than her that kept his mind on it. She blushed slightly at her stupidity. Nothing revolved around her, let alone his world.

He chuckled slightly before pushing her back against the wall, covering her with the blanket. She didn't say anything.

"You're still cold," Josh mumbled a few minutes later, she hadn't stopped shivering.

"I'm sorry."

He rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around her. She shuffled further into the wall.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked her. He found himself asking that question a lot.

"I don't know how to do that," She mumbled into the cover, obviously embarrassed.

"Do what?" What was she talking about?

"I'm used to fucking, not…that."

He was slightly taken back by her words. She was innocent, fragile, his china doll. It reminded him that she wasn't any of those things, not in some ways. She was a veteran in some areas and his doll in others.

He rolled her onto her side so her back was facing him and shuffled her into him. His hand went around her waist again and his mouth near her ear, "like this," he mumbled to her.

She shuffled her hips around a bit, trying to get comfortable and her ass nestled against the area he was working extremely hard at keeping under control. He groaned slightly and his arm around her tightened as he tried to find his self control.

Raiyne fell asleep, her back pressed against his front, his breath tickling her neck and a hand playing with her navel.

She woke to a bang. Her eyes flew open. She attempted to wriggle out of Josh's hold to no avail; god he was strong.

"Shh," he whispered to her, his grip tighter still, "It's just a wave/"

His fingertips began running along her navel, it oddly relaxed her. Josh noticed that it had sent her to sleep, he liked it when she slept, she looked peaceful, almost happy. She wrapped the cover close to her and scooted closer to the warm body behind her. Was it always this damn cold!

Suddenly Jake's head appeared, looking down at the bottom bunk, "I can't sleep."

Josh groaned but didn't move, "try."

"I have tried,"

"Try harder,"

"I can't. What do you want to do?"

"Sleep," Josh grumbled.

"Raiyne, want to play with me?"

Raiyne started to cough, choking on her own saliva. She'd lost count of the times she'd heard somebody say that to her. She began to reply when Josh nipped her ear to silence her.

"Raiyne wants sleep too, and even if she didn't, I doubt she'd want to play with you, even I don't know everywhere that you have been,"

"Hey! That's not fair! I meant hide and seek or something,"

Josh scoffed in reply.

"Can I join you down there?" Jake asked after a few minutes. Josh's hand disappeared from Raiyne as he smacked his younger brother's head.

"I don't share," his hand returned to her.

"Come on, I'm cold up here!" Jake moaned.

"Go see dad," Josh mumbled, burying his head into Raiyne's neck.

"But Josh…."

"Stop it, Jake. You aren't cute, you're just annoying,"

Raiyne giggled, stopping once she realized what she had done.

"I think she finds us amusing," Jake grinned.

"She finds you pathetic,"

"Ouch,"

"Die quietly,"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. Josh loved her laugh; he wanted to hear it again and again. He liked her.

"I want some coffee," Jake decided and jumped off his bunk, out the door, closing it behind him.

Josh began playing with Raiyne's hair with his spare hand. It was so long.

"He loved my hair," Raiyne said suddenly.

"Who did?"

"Pete. He said the longer the better. The longer it was, the more people paid for me,"

She sounded to calm, like it was natural. To her, it was.

"Did you love him?" Josh couldn't imagine staying with somebody like she did. But then, he wasn't a woman.

"I did. After a year, I had a chance to leave. I didn't. That's love, isn't it?" She didn't sound to sure.

"Do you think he loved you?"

"I don't know. There isn't much love in what I did," Josh kissed her ear before nestling his head against her, "lets get some sleep, while we still can."

Raiyne nodded and closed her eyes.

_Raiyne looked through her clothes looking for a dress. She settled on a while one, it stopped at her thighs and curved around her waist. Accompanied with white heels and silver jewelry, she was ready to go._

"_Stunning," Pete mumbled into her ear, wrapping his arms around her, "you'll make me a lot of money tonight."_

_They climbed into the car, Pete drove. Raiyne was seventeen, she'd been with Pete for three months. They were off to a party._

"_Scream," A man Raiyne didn't know told her. She didn't._

"_I said scream!" He took out a knife. She screamed. She screamed until her lungs collapsed._

"_I'm going to fuck you now, and as I do it, that pretty face will carry a mark. My mark. Take off your panties, leave the dress on."_

_He'd taken her innocence. Blood pooled around her. He fucked her until her insides bled and her face was screaming. Blood trickled down her face from the cut he had put on her. He used her dress to clean up. It was covered in blood, sweat and semen. She was still wearing it. She crawled out the room to Pete, she couldn't walk. She was still bleeding. Pete took them home. He took her the way she was taken before. He used her until her insides were raw, her legs were burnt from friction and her knees were sliced open from the carpet. He left her, hanging up the dress she'd been wearing. A constant reminder as he said. Before leaving the room, he turned, looked down at her, smiled and said 'even the prettiest angel's fall from grace'._

She woke up. No screaming, no crying, just numbness. Josh's arm was still around her and she felt sick. She climbed over him and left the room, walking into the galley. She threw up in the sink. She felt stupid, nothing was for free. Josh would eventually want something. Her stupidity stopped now. Jake was gone. She crawled onto one of the chairs and began to think. She had to get out of here. Once they docked, she would leave; go to England as she had planned before. Even if she had to fuck her way there, she was not staying here, with Josh. He was to much of a danger to her sanity and steel wall. That wall was never coming down. She made herself promises and plans as she thought, swearing no matter what, she would keep them.


	7. Chapter 6

_Note: Please let me know if you like the direction of the story. I know I've hit a few touchy subjects with Raiyne's life, so I'm sorry if I have offended anybody._

_On a lighter note... are you liking the story so far? Reviews are loved very much : )_

_Disclaimer: The first one I've done actually. I don't own any of the characters other than Raiyne and some other new people to come. It's a shame really, I'd pay a pretty pretty penny for one extremely lovely Deckhand *sigh*_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Six_

Josh woke to an empty bed. The side where Raiyne slept was cold. He climbed to his feet and changed clothes before leaving the room, closing the door behind him so Jake could remain asleep. He walked into the galley and found Raiyne sat at the table.

"Hey," he smiled as he sat down next to her on a different chair.

"Hey," she replied. She didn't look at him, didn't dare. She changed around him, she lost herself.

"You left…"

She nodded, saying nothing. She picked at her nails while feeling his gaze on her.

"Why?" He asked, realizing she wasn't going to divulge the information.

Then she looked at him, really looked at him. His mouth was open slightly as he breathed. She shook her head.

"I'm a whore, Josh. I've lost count of how many people I've fucked. I'm broken, bruised and so full of bullshit I won't need to eat for months. I'm here because of who my father is. Next season I'll be on the 'Northwestern', probably listening to Uncle Ed tell me how to bait. I'm not good at anything but sex. If that's what you want, I'm sorry but I can't give you that, if it's anything else you're after, then I really can't give you that."

"You aren't a whore Raiyne,"

"Shut up. Just shut up! You don't get to say anything, you don't know! You weren't there! You didn't see! You didn't see what they did to me! You don't know what it felt like!" She couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was like she was back in the room, waiting for the next person, begging Pete to stop, hearing his laugh.

"Raiyne, stop," Josh stood and walked towards her, reaching out. She shook her head and stepped back from him.

"Don't do that, damnit! Can you not see these," she pointed to the bruises on her face, "they are everywhere and I got them giving somebody what they wanted. I've been so many people, wives, daughters, sisters, and friends. I've been everybody; everybody but me. Nobody wanted Raiyne; they wanted River, the girl who could be anybody, any time, as long as you could pay for it. Who would you want me to be? The dirty wife? Struggling daughter? Perverted sister? Friend in love? I can play them all, each and every fucking one. I play them so well, everybody paid for it, I was 'the best'," she spat, kicking one of the chairs, "Nobody wanted Raiyne, and now, after what they did to me, nobody will."

"I'd want Raiyne," Josh looked at her and she screamed.

"No, you want damaged so you can fix it. I can play that, too. I can even pretend to be fixed if that works too."

"Why do you have to turn everything the wrong way?" 

She laughed, she couldn't help it, "I've been around fantasies so long maybe I don't know anything else."

"Learn,"

"Learn from who? You? With your shining amour and great steed. Sorry, I doubt it, I taught myself how to stay alive, I taught girls how to survive, what I know keeps me breathing,"

"No, it used to. You're not in that world anymore, different set of rules,"

"I don't belong in this world," She spat before walking up the stairs into the wheelhouse.

Phil looked at her and smiled. He'd heard their conversation, but she didn't need to know that.

"I don't want to be here anymore," was all she said before storming back down the stairs.

"I don't belong here," she snapped at Josh as she walked into his room, slamming the door behind her.

She stopped and sighed. HIS room.

The door opened and closed, Josh stood in front of her.

"I have nothing else to say," she mumbled, looking at the floor. She felt pretty stupid for shouting at him.

"I do," he whispered before bending down and placing his lips on hers. Raiyne's eyes got wider as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into him. She didn't react, she didn't know how to.

"You do belong here. You can learn to bait on this boat, listen to me instead of Edgar. You can learn to change anything you want to," he mumbled in her ear before walking out the room, closing the door.

Raiyne screamed and threw anything she could find until eventually falling in a heap on the floor in tears. She cried for everything she had done and hadn't. She cried until her lings were closing up and her eyes were red raw. She cried until she forgot what she was so upset about.

Everybody heard her, the screaming, the throwing and the crying. Nobody said anything or went to investigate. Some wounds need to begin to close by themselves. Sometimes only then can people help. Sometimes people have to accept there is something to mourn for before anything can change, and sometimes, these conclusions are better reached by themselves, in the middle of nowhere, with people who will pick the pieces up when it's time. Sometimes that's the best way to help, to let them fall down first.

Josh was on deck with the crew, dropping the first pods of the season, he needed a distraction. He knew Raiyne wasn't ready for anything he wanted, but the damn woman was to much for him to stay in control.

Raiyne was cooking. She could hear the guy outside, laughing, joking, working. She put the food on low and went up to the wheelhouse.

"I'm sorry, Phil," Raiyne said, looking at the floor.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he smiled at her and pointed to the spare seat.

"I shouted at your son,"

"Damn boy needs some discipline. There aint noting like been told off by a woman. Feisty little creatures, the lot of you," Phil chucked, Raiyne grinned.

"I'm still sorry,"

"Ahh, water under the boat, Raiyne. I reckon you should shout at him more often though, I've never seen him this dedicated to his work."

Raiyne laughed and looked down at the crew.

"It's alright to like him, you know,"

"Phil!" Raiyne gasped looking at the captain in shock.

"What? You think those two just fell out of the sky, a present from some long necked bird? Oh honey, you make me feel old," Phil laughed. Raiyne began to laugh too. She'd forgotten how to properly laugh, how to smile.

The crew looked up at the wheelhouse to see where all the noise was coming from. They saw their captain and their female guest laughing and smiling and talking. They got back to work before their skipper told them off for 'slacking off'.

Phil lit a cigarette, "want one?" he offered Raiyne.

"You sure?" She asked, that nagging voice in her head reminding her that nothing was free.

"We got enough of these on here to last the year," he threw her a pack of twenty and a lighter, "when you finish those, tell whoever is nearest to you to get you some more, captains orders,"

Raiyne smiled, nodded and lit a cigarette. She'd smoked before, so the smoke didn't choke her.

"You can smoke anywhere you want to on this boat, just don't burn us down."

She nodded and went to check on food. A simple vegetable curry with boiled rice and her signature fruit salad for desert. It was cooked, so she turned everything off and went back up to the wheelhouse.

Phil was on the radio, "speak of the devil," he said into it before holding it out for Raiyne.

"Hello?" She asked into it.

"Now then," her father's voice came from the speaker.

"Hey dad," she grumbled with a smile.

"How's my girl doing?"

"I'm good. I like it here,"

He chuckled, "who is he?"

"What?"

"You hated the very idea before we left. Which one is it? If it's Jake, so help me god, I'm sending Edgar over there,"

Raiyne laughed. Sig relaxed in his chair. She was laughing, she was happy. "So who is he?"

"He's nobody, da-"

The radio went dead. Sig began to panic. Had she hit a wrong button? He waited impatiently for signs of life to come through.

A wave came crashing against the boat, knocking Raiyne over and into the cabinets behind her. The crew had grabbed onto something; they'd seen it coming.

Phil looked around for the woman and spotted her on the floor, blood pooling around her bottom half. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

Phil called for somebody to get 'up here'. He put the boat in neutral and knelt down next to her. Josh appeared in the doorway and looked at the scene in front of him.

"I'm fine," Raiyne kept repeating, attempting to stand, using the object she had crashed into for support.

"You're bleeding," Phil said, watching blood trickle onto the floor where she stood.

"I'm fine," she snapped, looking down.

"How is 'that' fine?" Josh asked pointing at the floor. She glared at him, he glared back.

She finally fell, landing in the pool of blood. Phil grabbed her and helped her back on her feet.

"It'll stop, just wait," she held her stomach and leant forward, trying to stop the cramping.

"It's not stopping…" Phil sighed, beginning to panic.

"It will," as if magic, the bleeding stopped. Her stomach stopped cramping and she stood on her own.

"I'll get this cleaned," she ran out the room before anybody could say anything. She filled a bowl with hot water and took some cloths.

"Raiyne, you have to explain to me what just happened," Phil was sat back on the captains chair and josh was on the spare, it looked like he'd just come off the radio as he hung part of it back on it's hook. She didn't look at anybody, just got to her knees and began cleaning.

"Raiyne," Phil warned before Josh picked her up. She battered her arms and legs into him before he finally put her down. The sweatpants she was wearing squelched together.

"Go clean up. Josh will give you some more pants to wear, and then we will talk," Phil turned back to the equipment.

Raiyne walked down the stairs with Josh behind her.

"I'll leave some pants on the bunk for you," Josh nodded at her before turning around.

Raiyne nodded back but grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned back to her. Her bruises were healing, but the look in her eyes made him realize that she was still just as broken today as she had been when she approached Sig in the Elbow Room. It wasn't that long ago he remembered. He waited for her to tell him what she needed.

Raiyne felt weak, weak and desperate. She didn't know what she needed, but she didn't want him top leave her either. Her arm fell from him. She needed to know if he wanted to stay. She knew he had to be out on deck, but she didn't care. Josh nodded and brought her into the room he shared with his brother. He flipped the light on and closed the door before turning to face her.

Her hands shook as she attempted to pull down the sweatpants. She cursed and tried again, failing. Josh's hands cupped hers and the pants slipped past her hips, down her thighs and pooled at her ankles. She stepped out of them and looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her gently.

"I don't know," she bit her bottom lip and looked at the floor.

"I'll be back," he said before exiting the room to fetch some water and towels.

When he returned, she was in the same position. She didn't look up.

"Here," he placed the items on the floor for her, "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you," she looked up as she said it and he saw the tears falling from her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, help her, but he couldn't, not in this way.

Once he left, Raiyne removed her underwear and cleaned herself up. She put the clean sweatpants on and opened the door to find Josh saw on the floor, his back against the wall.

He looked up when the door opened; she looked tired he noticed, "Better?"

She nodded. He climbed to his feet and pointed at the wheelhouse, "the old man wants to talk to you."

Raiyne walked up the stairs as Josh went back out on deck. She looked down as Phil turned to face her. The blood had been cleaned up.

"Right, first, sit your ass down," Raiyne did as instructed, "second, light a cig, it'll calm us both down," Raiyne smiled and did so, "right then, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Now here is the deal. You're going to keep that ass of yours on that very seat. You're going to smoke us both stupid and at some point during this trip, you're going to tell me if you want to stay here or go join your dad. Either is fine, I just need to know. When you're up here, it's our room, when somebody else joins us; it's mine, reputation and all that. Deal?"

Raiyne grinned up at him nodding her head. They both took a drag of their cigarette and leaned back in their chairs.


	8. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the delay, I've had PC trouble and was unable to connect to the internet (among other things). I have chapters wrote up in my pad, they just need typing up and posting lol. I'm hoping to have the next one posted in a few days._

_Have I mentioned reviews? I don't know if you like it lol, please let me know, or I'm going to stop posting due to it being a waste lol._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything…except my hardcore characters, sadly that's all. I can promise you, if I owned anybody else, I'd not be writing about it, I'd be happily living it : )_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Seven_

"Finally!" Jake shouted in relief as the last of the crab from the tanks was emptied and counted. Raiyne was leaning against the rail on the boat, waiting for the crew.

"Come on, sweet cheeks, drink time," Jake grinned at her as he made his way onto the dock.

"First rounds on me, boys!" Captain Phil shouted, following his youngest son. Freddie and Steve followed close behind, with Josh and Raiyne following last.

Raiyne noticed her father's boat docked and empty. She smiled; he'd be in the bar with the rest of his crew.

"So, you're coming back next season?" Josh asked as they walked.

"I don't know. I'm still deciding who I want to teach me," She grinned at him. He clucked. Her bruises were gone, her eyes looked more alive, and she even smiled a lot more.

"I'd teach you better, plus, you'd get away with a lot more with me,"

"Hmm, why's that?" Raiyne laughed. Although they hadn't really spoken once the fishing for in full swing, every time the crew had a few hours to themselves, Raiyne greeted them all with a hot meal, and Josh, a warm bed. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.

"Because you're my china doll and you can do no wrong," he winked at her.

Raiyne chuckled and gave him a sideways hug as they walked into the Elbow Room.

"Sit, I'll bring one over," Josh shooed her towards the table her dad was sat at.

"You survived the trials and tribulations then," Sig smiled as he hugged his daughter.

She smiled and nodded before sitting down, "just barely,"

Josh approached before putting a bottle of beer down in front of Raiyne. He sat down next to her, giving her a smirk. Raiyne nudged him with her shoulder smiling. He ruffled her hair and she made a snapping motion with her teeth. They both laughed.

Sig watched the two and gave Phil a knowing look. Phil held both his hands up in surrender.

"You know this is Captains only right?" Sig joked with the two youngest at the table.

"Pfft. Just another way of saying 'bitter old men only', poor creatures," Raiyne grinned as she stood up. Josh grabbed their drinks and they sat at a different table with Jake and somebody Raiyne didn't know.

"So those two, huh," Sig looked at Phil.

"Not my doing. Not his either really. She took a liking to him and he helped her. The rest is their business," Phil shrugged.

"Could b worse, I suppose. Could be your other one,"

Phil laughed and nodded, he was right with that one.

"She looks a lot better. Suppose I need to thank him," Edgar grumbled while nursing his beer.

"Oh, looking at them, my vote is the pleasure is all his," Andy Hillstrand laughed, Edgar smacked him.

"Raiyne, meet Jake Anderson, or Junior as he's called on the 'Northwestern'," Jake Harris introduced.

"Hey," she nodded sitting down.

"So you're the one getting the Captain in a fizzle," Jake laughed.

"Not my fault," Raiyne mumbled looking down.

"Course it's not," He grinned at her.

Josh shot Jake a look as he gripped Raiyne's hand under the table.

"So you coming back home next season? Or staying with these asses here?"

Raiyne shrugged. She really didn't know. She wanted to get to know her father, but the thought of leaving the safety of Josh petrified her. He was the reason she slept on a night and why she got off that damned boat, leaving it's protection.

"Need to pee," Raiyne announced suddenly, climbing to her feet and dropping Josh's hand.

In the bathroom, Raiyne looked at herself in the mirror and noticed all her bruises were gone. The scar still remained, but that would never go away.

She walked out the bathroom and was nearly at the table before somebody bumped into her. Raiyne looked up and gasped.

"Hi, Raiyne,"

"Andy?" Raiyne gawped.

The other woman nodded, smiling.

"What are you doing here? Oh my god, come let's talk!"

Raiyne grabbed her beer off the table, oblivious to everybody else around her and sat down at an empty table.

Josh watched her as she left. Who was that other woman? Why did Raiyne black them?

"How have you been?" Raiyne asked Andy eagerly.

"I've been good. Steven took good care of me," Andy replied smiling.

"I'm glad,"

"I heard you got out. Caused quite the stir I dare say. Who bought you?"

Raiyne looked down, "nobody," she mumbled.

Andy's face tightened, "Who helped, Raiyne?"

"Richard,"

Andy slammed her fist down on the table, "Damnit girl! Did I not teach you anything?"

Josh walked over as soon as he heard the bang, "problem?" He asked.

Andy looked at him, "no,"

"Raiyne?"

Raiyne looked up at him and smiled. She shook her head. He nodded, smiled back at her before walking back to his table.

Andy looked at Raiyne, to Josh and back to Raiyne, "what have you done…"

Raiyne looked at the woman in front of her.

"What have you done to yourself," Andy pressed her hand to the younger woman's face. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, wetting Andy's hand.

"What do I do?" Raiyne asked.

Andy sighed," you only have two choices, Raiyne. Stay here, and pray he doesn't find you, or go to England and get somebody with power to buy you. Anything is better than Richard,"

"I…I like him, Andy. I don't even know how to begin to leave,"

"Oh sweetie," Andy stood up and hugged her as she began to cry harder. "I'll give you the money, go to England, please, I beg you. Leave before he finds you,"

"I can't. Wait…how are you even here?"

"Steven died last week. Poor man was eighty four. I'm a free woman with all his money,"

"Then…you buy me, Andy please," Raiyne looked up at her. "Please, you're free, you can buy me,"

"I can't, Raiyne. You know that. My claim would hold nothing," Andy looked down and felt her own cheeks get wet. "You really can't leave him?"

Raiyne shook her head. Andy pulled her to her feet, "Start praying, sweetie, because in his rooms, that's all you'll have left, in the cold, in the dark, smelling sweat and sex and blood, hearing the screams and the wind and the rain…pray, pray he doesn't get you, because nothing is worse than him,"

"He's worth it,"

Andy shook her head, "No, Raiyne, nothing is worth ending up with Richard and his love,"

"Will you stay with me until…"

"Of course. I'll stay with you until then, and afterwards, in here," Andy pointed to her heard. Raiyne nodded as tears fell silently.

Josh noticed Raiyne crying and it took all his will not to go over to her. What had upset her?

"You alright, man?" His younger brother asked.

Josh nodded and finished his drink. Why was she crying?

"Come on sweetie, let's get you some sleep," Andy mumbled, helping Raiyne climb up the stairs. They walked into the room Andy had booked and Raiyne collapsed on the bed.

"Thank you, Andy," she said, looking at the older woman.

"It's okay," Andy replied, "get some sleep. I have a couple of things I need to finish off,"

Raiyne nodded and watched her leave. She couldn't sleep, not without Josh.

Andy walked back downstairs, sat at the bar and ordered herself a drink. How was she going to get Raiyne out of this one?

"Hey," A male voice said behind her.

"Hi. Josh, right?" Andy asked as he sat down next to her.

He nodded, "where's Raiyne?"

"Upstairs, not sleeping, but pretending to because she thinks it'll make me happy. I need time to think,"

"How do you know her?"

Andy chuckled and looked at him, "that's a long story,"

"I have time and enough money to keep the drinks coming,"

Andy nodded. "I've known Raiyne for a while. I met her when she was seventeen. She belonged to Pete, I belonged to his older brother. They kept us in the same place, so I saw her a lot. I knew her as River, and she knew me as Arizona. I was there when she came back after her first night."

"Her first night?" Josh asked, ordering them another round.

"Her first night with somebody. She was so small and innocent; Richard gave a lot of money to Pete to be her first, and to mark her. From that very night, Richard had his claws in her, she was just to naïve to realize it, and I was to soft to tell her,"

"Why'd he pay so much, what did he do to her?"

Andy smiled sadly, "she was a virgin. She had long black hair and wide eyes. She had this 'doll' look about her. He loves that look. The extra was to mark her. You've seen the scar on her face, that's his work. Rich picks his girls carefully as he plans to keep them forever. He likes to be their first because everybody's sexual preferences are based around their first time. It molds them from day one to become exactly what he wants of them,"

"Why don't you have a scar?"

"I don't need one. I was never Rich's type. First, I'm a redhead, he likes brunettes. I'm five seven, he likes short. I never looked like a doll, Raiyne still does, even now. Richard never wanted me," Andy smiled slightly.

"Why was Raiyne crying earlier?"

"You noticed, huh? That's not a long story, but it's a sad one. One you don't need to know,"

"That's bullshit. Complete fucking bullshit, Raiyne never cries, not really,"

"I reminded her of something,"

Josh's eyes darkened, "what upset her?"

"There are things happening that you won't understand. Just believe me when I say that the best chance Raiyne has is if she goes to England. I need to make calls,"

"What wouldn't I understand? Why England? Talk to me damnit!"

"Richard is coming here, for her. She's open market, ready for the claiming. The only chance she has is if somebody buys her. England is the best chance because she has people there who would do a lot to have her and keep her. She's good at what she does. Rich won't have her if I can find a decent owner. I have to make the calls because she won't. She'd rather stay here and enjoy the very limited amount of time that she has left with you. She's a lit beacon staying here. I have to save her, even if that's from herself,"

"They would have to get her first. We're a family here; I doubt anybody could get through all of us,"

"Who is 'us'?"

"Everybody from my dad's boat. Nobody really spoke to her, but she's family, we fight for family, her dad and the crew of the 'Northwestern'. The 'Time Bandit' would be there, if only for her last name. The 'Wizard' would stand there too. Keith has a daughter, he'd understand and be there along side Sig. I could go on naming the fleet if it would make you feel better…The 'Seabrook', 'Ramblin' Rose', 'Maverick'. Nobody could get through all of us,"

"What are we talking about?" Raiyne asked, standing behind both parties.

"Nothing," Josh smirked while pulling her onto his knee, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"I was telling Josh about why you need to go to England,"

Raiyne paled slightly and stared at Andy, "why?"

"Because I thought it was the best option until Josh explained how much family you have here, blood or not,"

A bang took everybody's attention to the door, where two woman stood, scanning the room. Andy waved and the women walked over.

"Hey, Andy," They both said at the same time. Raiyne shrunk into Josh and his grip around her tightened slightly.

"Hey. This is Raiyne; you'll know her as River. Raiyne, this is Chelsea and Sophia," Both women smiled as Raiyne looked at them. Chelsea was short, not as short as her, but still tiny, short black her hung on her head while blue eyes pierced anything she looked at. Sophia had long blonde hair that stopped just below her shoulders with brown eyes that looked to light to be natural; she stood as tall as Andy.

"I don't understand?" Raiyne asked, looking at Andy puzzled.

"Raiyne, Chelsea is Cleopatra. Sophia is Sapphire,"

Realization dawned as Raiyne looked at the two women. They were from the same place she was, had lived the same way she had, and survived.

"Why are you here?" Raiyne asked.

Chelsea smiled slightly before answering, "Raiyne, Andy called and said somebody was out. We had to come, women did it for me. We help each other, because being outside is completely different,"

Sophia continued, "You have to learn how to be you, how to feel comfortable and confident. We're here to help you with that, although, I'm not sure you need us," Sophia grinned while she looked at Josh. His response was to kiss Raiyne's neck making her squeal. The girls grinned.

"So anyway, spill. Andy said she didn't know when she called. How did you get away from Pete?" Chelsea asked while taking a seat from a nearby table and sitting down, Sophia following suit.

"I had help," Raiyne mumbled looking at the floor.

The two women looked at Andy why sighed, "Rich,"

Two pairs of eyes flew to Raiyne who wanted to disappear into the ground. The women looked at her with pity.

"Has he come back yet?" Sophia asked Andy.

"Once. He told me to run. He said he'd be back. I don't think he wants to catch me," Raiyne answered with a shrug.

"Rich never wants to catch what he wants, but he can't help himself. He marked you, Raiyne, he'll come to collect, no matter how much he fights himself about it," Chelsea sighed.


	9. Chapter 8

_Note; A shout out to _QueenMaeve2011 _who totally rocks my socks ;) Also, I don't know the American term for sexy underwear, so yeah, apologies!_

_Disclaimer; If I owned anything/anybody from this, do you really think I'd be writing this? : )_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Eight_

The girls were upstairs. Raiyne sat at the top of the bed while the others changed clothes.

"Raiyne, you'll have to get changed sooner or later," Andy giggled as she slid the denim skirt over her hips.

"I don't see what's so wrong with this," Raiyne mumbled looking down at her outfit.

Chelsea laughed, "Sweatpants, a hoodie and man boots aren't going to work, sweetie."

"I'm not wearing that," Raiyne scowled at the outfit next to her.

"Of course not, silly. You need to shower first," Sophia grinned as she applied some mascara.

"I don't understand the point of this," Raiyne grumbled as she hugged herself.

"The point, Raiy, is to get to know you as a woman. To feel comfortable in your skin, to have fun, to be able to dress like a woman without the pressure of sex. You're safe here, we all are. We have quite a number of rough and ready fishermen who won't let anything hurt us. Raiy, nothing bad is going to happen," Andy sat down next to Raiyne and hugged her.

"Why…these though?" Raiyne asked while holding up the stockings and suspenders.

"Because you need to feel sexy, these are sexy,"

"They are black, I'm practically white. Everybody will notice!"

"That's the point, they will look bold and sexy, more so with the skirt,"

"I don't want to be sexy,"

Chelsea laughed, "give it an hour, by then you'll want to live in those."

Raiyne scowled, "am I wearing all this, no matter what?"

All three nodded while grinning.

"Fine," Raiyne walked into the bathroom to shower.

"I hate it," Raiyne complained when she looked in the mirror an hour later. Black heels covered her feet with stockings hugging her legs. They ended at her mid-thigh and they clipped into place front and back. A tiny denim skirt showered the clips and allowed her navel to show, a white shirt, tied at the bottom, revealed her flat stomach and part of the black bra. Her black hair was curled slightly at the tips, stopping at her waist. Chelsea had done her make-up. Dark red lips replaced her normally pink ones and the black eye liner with white eye-shadow gave her a wide-eyed look.

"You look good," Sophia grinned. Combat shorts and a V neck shirt made Raiyne hate the other woman, why couldn't she wear that!

"Ready?" Chelsea asked, she was wearing a white version of Raiyne's lingerie, accompanied with a black mid-thigh dress and black heels.

"No," Raiyne replied.

"Sweetie, you look good. You look sexy. Stop worrying; let's go, before they stop serving drinks," Andy grinned walking out the room. The girls followed, Raiyne was behind them sulking.

"Four shots of tequila," Andy asked the barmaid while looking behind her to make sure the rest were there. They all grabbed their shots and downed them. Raiyne shoved her glass down, glaring.

"Lighten up, sweetie, the night is young," Chelsea smiled, giving the youngest in the group a nudge with her shoulder.

"I feel naked," Raiyne muttered, looking down.

"Another, keep them coming," Andy instructed the barmaid. Their glasses were filled in response, "you aren't naked, sweetie, you're nervous, it's expected. We have all been where you are at the moment, let go for an hour. Introduce us to River. Just remember you're surrounded by friends and family; people who won't let anything hurt you,"

"I guess they are comfy," Raiyne grinned, pointing to the material on her legs. They all laughed before taking another shot.

"Dancing," Sophia shouted, walking over to the juke box.

"What?" Raiyne slowly moved her head to look at Andy who smiled back innocently.

"No way!" Raiyne shouted, sitting down at the bar taking another shot.

"Come on, Raiyne, it'll be fun, shake what god gave you!" Chelsea laughed before following in Sophia's direction.

"I've shaken it before. It moves. I don't need to advertise its movements,"

"Oh Raiyne, come on, It's a bit of fun. I dare you!" Andy smirked.

Raiyne groaned, but allowed Andy to drag her towards the juke box.

"We're going oldskool!" Sophia announced before pressing a few buttons. Suddenly Aerosmith ft. RUN-DMC Walk This Way began to boom out the speakers and Chelsea squealed before dragging Sophia onto the dance floor. They began to move their hips to the beat, Andy joining them. Raiyne looked around the bar and realized just how many people were watching them. She noticed Josh was leaning over a table, talking to a blonde, a wide grin on his face as she woman laughed. Raiyne was shocked as jealousy crept into her feelings. She'd never been jealous before.

"Fuck him," she mumbled before following in her friend's footsteps and began to move to the music, the way Pete had taught her to.

Jake Anderson watched in awe as the women stood at the bar, talking and downing shots. "Who knew Sig's DNA could create that!" He joked with the youngest Harris brother.

"Tell me about it. She's more interested in Josh though, shame, really, he's to busy with Tabatha to enjoy the view," he replied before glancing in his brother direction.

"He's a fool," Junior sighed.

"Fool, maybe, At least Tabby doesn't have a father here who would kill anybody who goes near his little girl,"

"You think Sig would?"

"Without a doubt. Sig would throw him overboard,"

"Let's find out," Junior grinned before walking over to the girls.

Jake Harris laughed. Sig was going to fucking kill him.

"Hey," Jake mumbled in Raiyne's ear, causing her to gasp.

His hands grabbed her hips as he drew her closer to his body, "Raiyne isn't it?"

"It's River," was her reply before she allowed his hands to stay on her hips as she ground herself onto him.

"JUNIOR!" Edgar shouted over all the noise. Sig hadn't noticed his daughter had returned until Edgar had made it obvious. She looked different. She was dancing! No, she was dry humping his crew member!

"Raiyne," Sig shouted as he stood up.

"Chill, Captain. I'm having fuuuun," Raiyne shouted back before anybody could say anything more.

"Raiyne Kaiylie Hansen!" Sig bellowed, walking towards the pair.

"Not Raiyne, dad, River," His daughter smirked at him. He stopped.

Josh looked up and froze. Raiyne was dancing with somebody; somebody not him. He looked at Jake dancing with her and scowled, he wasn't meant to be near her like that!

"Hold on," Josh said to Tabby and walked over to Sig and Edgar.

"What the fuck did she mean by that?" Sig swore to Edgar who shrugged.

"What happened on your boat?" Sig snapped at an approaching Josh who shrugged too.

"Something must have happened for her to be acting like this!"

"Something did happen," Sophia grinned as she stood behind the fishermen. They all turned, a little stunned at her presence.

"How do you know?" Edgar snapped at the blonde.

"She told us. Well, she didn't say anything, but her attitude told us all we needed to know,"

"Just explain, woman, you speak in fucking riddles," Sig sighed, taking a hand through his hair.

"You won't understand,"

"You calling us stupid?" Edgar's voice raised a notch as he glared at the woman.

"No, I'm saying you don't know what happened to her, to us. You don't know what we had to do to survive," Sophia's eyes got darker as she spoke. At twenty eight Sophia was stronger than the memories. She was more collected than Raiyne, but as the youngest of her, Chelsea and Andy, she still had a long way to go.

"Explain," Sigh demanded, sitting down.

Sophia sighed but nodded, also taking a seat. Edgar and Josh followed their example.

"I need a drink," Sophia mumbled. Sig passed her a full untouched bottle, it was his next one, but this was more important.

"Okay, first, do not interrupt me. This is hard enough as it is. Second, do not tell Raiyne I told you any of this,"

They all nodded.

"So Raiyne was what? Seventeen when she left? I don't know much about Pete, I was kept in different circles, but Richard, him I know. I was nineteen when Marc found me. They keep you, use you, rent you out, until you're too old or get to much money offered for you fort them to refuse, or you run away. Most of us get sold on after a few years, that's what happened to me. Raiyne did it the hard way; then again, she did it the only way possible for her.

They give you a name, mine was Sapphire, I don't know why they do it. Slowly you become the person they want you to be. Calling herself River means that who she is at the moment isn't Raiyne at all. It's easier to pretend that way sometimes. It's important to learn that who you became with them isn't who you are. Raiyne's learning, which is good. She has to become Raiyne again, not River," Sophia took a long gulp of the alcohol in front of her.

"What did they do to her?" Sig asked through gritted teeth.

Sophia froze. Did she answer? "Think of your deepest sexual fantasy. Think of all the nasty details and play it over in your head. That's what they did to us all, we play the part,"

"What's the worst thing that happened to you?" Edgar asked suddenly, startling everybody.

"Excuse me!" Sophia snapped.

"No, I mean, if we know the worst, we'll know what happened to Raiyne,"

Sophia chuckled, "my worst experience would be a common routine for Raiyne. Richard took an interest in her, not many have that much bad luck,"

"What do you mean?" Sig asked.

Sophia sighed again, "Rich likes BDSM, full blown, it's scary,"

"I still don't get it,"

"The last girl he had killed herself the first chance she had. From what I've heard about him, he fucks his girls until their insides scream and their eyes die. He chains them up, strips them, and locks the door when the client's are in. He records the whole thing, and then makes the girl watch it over and over again until they beg him to stop. I'd sooner kill myself than end up with him,"

"Is that what she ran from?"

"She ran from worse. He never claimed her, but he will. He helped her escape and told her to run. He wants to keep her forever. He'll have bought his time with her and made sure she was everything he wanted her to be. She obviously passed, which in itself, is scary. My advice, let her be. You can't fix her. She's fucking shattered into pieces. All you can hope for are moments where she's sane. The longer she's away from the life, the worse she'll get. Let her do what she wants, because I promise, anything anybody does to her, she'll have been through a lot worse," Sophia stood up and walked back over to her friends.

"Why did they make her get dressed up then?" Sig asked quietly.

"Because they have to help her believe she can get better, even if she can't. She has to go to England, where she'll have what she needs. The longer she's without it, the worse she'll get. She has to leave," Josh stood up and walked over to Andy.

"Make the calls. I'll drag her to England myself if I have to,"

Andy smiled sadly before walking outside with a phone in her hands.

Josh walked over to Raiyne who was still dancing with Jake and touched her shoulder, "we need to talk."

Raiyne nodded, smiled at Jake and followed Josh up the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Tabby asked Andy Hillstrand who shrugged in response.

"You have to go to England," Josh started when they were both seated on the bed in the room where the girls had gotten dressed.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard. You have to,"

"Says who? Why?"

"Says logic, because you need what they can offer you."

"Is this because I've not decided which boat I wanted to go on yet? Tell me which ne you want me on and I'll do it,"

"You aren't getting better, Raiyne,"

"I am. I AM! I will, I'll try harder, please, don't send me to somebody else,"

"Raiyne, stop. You need this. It will be the last time you'll go to somebody else,"

"No, NO! I'm not going. I'm…I'm…I count! I get to decide, and I decide no! Don't become them, please…everybody here has been so nice, don't become Pete, please. You're different, you have to be different!"

"I am different. I'm doing this for you,"

"You don't know! You have no idea what he did to me. He'll find me there and take me. Here, I'm safer. I can hide better here," Raiyne knelt in front of his and buried her face into his lap, tears staining his jeans.

Josh sighed and pulled her onto his lap, curling her around him. Her legs locked together at his back as her hands did the same behind his neck, her face buried in his chest.

"Please don't send me away,"

Josh sighed as she kept repeating the same words. He tightened his grip around her and shook his head.

"It's okay, Raiyne, okay. It's your choice, stay. Fuck, I wouldn't know how to even begin to send you anywhere, let alone somewhere you didn't want to go. Fuck, I sucked at this,"

"Thank you," Raiyne sniffed.

"Sleep,"

Josh laid down and pulled himself away from the female who complained slightly.

"Getting comfy," he replied before shoving his shoes on the floor, followed by jeans and a shirt. Raiyne kicked the heels off, wiggled out of the skirt and untied the shirt, all of them landing in a heap on the floor.

Raiyne huddled under the cover and into Josh's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist, all the while attempting to desperately forget the image of Raiyne in nothing but extremely sexy lingerie, wiggling around on a bed.


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer; If I owned anything/anybody from this, do you really think I'd be writing this? : )_

_A/N; Again, love to __QueenMaeve2011__ for being just THAT fucking awesome! Go read her story; it's as hardcore as a rock ;)_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Nine_

Andy took the stairs two at a time in an attempt to locate Josh. She needed more time; nobody would take her for fear of Richard. She opened the door and stopped when she saw Raiyne cuddled into Josh's side, fast asleep. Josh looked up as Andy entered and smiled slightly.

"I can't find anybody," Andy whispered from the doorway.

"Good, she's staying with me," Josh replied while brushing a piece of hair away from Raiyne's face.

"No you don't get it, everybody is scared of Richard. Nobody will cross him, which says a lot. He's coming for her, he's looking,"

"Let him look. All he'll find is a group of pissed off fishermen. Have you met the Hillstrand's? Remind me to introduce you to them and their collection,"

"What's going on?" Raiyne groaned as she lifted her head off Josh's chest.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Josh attempted to soothe her.

Raiyne shrugged off his comment and looked at Andy, "what's going on?"

Andy sighed, "Its Richard. He's looking for you; nobody in England would entertain the idea of you going to them. He's already put out the call. They are all on alert for you,"

"I knew it would be a long shot anyway," Raiyne shrugged, "where are you sleeping?"

"We booked another room. We're having a puppy pile, like we used to. We love you, Raiyne, and would do it again for you, but Sophia and Chelsea are going back tomorrow, it scares them, being here. I'll stay until I know you're safe. We're all scared, Rich is on his way, so a pile helps, you know that, night," Andy shut the door behind her and Josh flipped on the lamp beside him on the table.

"What does she mean by a puppy pile?" He asked.

"At night, locked up, cold, afraid, we pulled out mattresses together and slept next to each other. It made us feel better, like we weren't alone," Raiyne explained before asking, "Who was the girl downstairs?"

"Tabby?" Josh laughed, "Are you jealous?"

Raiyne shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what jealously really feels like."

"You've never been jealous in your life?" Josh asked amazed that she'd never known the feeling.

"Well, I used to hate that dad would go fishing and leave me behind. I used to hate the crew, he spent more time with them than he did with me,"

"That's jealousy," Josh chuckled.

"Then yeah, I guess I am jealous,"

"You have no problem admitting that at all?"

"Why? Should I? It's how I feel, should I be making it a problem?"

"No no, it's just refreshing to hear the truth from a woman on feelings like that. Tabby is a friend; she comes at the end of every season to make sure we're all okay,"

"That's nice. That she makes sure,"

"What happened to you?" Josh asked suddenly changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Raiyne asked slowly.

"With Pete. What happened?"

"I don't think anybody would be ready for that story,"

"You said you have been everybody but Raiyne, but Raiyne was for Pete, so what happened?"

"You don't want to know," Raiyne looked down and fiddled with her fingernails.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't,"

"You'll walk out the door once you know,"

"Why? Did you ask for any of it?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Yes,"

Raiyne sighed, "We were going to a 'party', I didn't know what that really meant until later. I met Richard that night. He gave me this scar and took my virginity; paid a lot for the privilege too. Pete took me home and did the same. I think he enjoyed all the blood and knowing I'd been taken for the first time not an hour before because I swear, in the whole time I was there with him, he never fucked me as hard as that night,"

Josh processed her words at a slow pace. She seemed so calm about it, she wasn't crying, wasn't angry, "you don't seem upset."

"I don't see the point, it happened, I can't change it. I had worse than that night. That was the preparation,"

"Maybe physically, but that was River. What happened that night, that was Raiyne,"

"I suppose,"

"What happened that day on the boat?"

"I knocked my stomach the wrong way. I've never been to a doctor, nor do I intend to, all I know is it stops,"

"Does it hurt?"

"Every time,"

"So where is your mother?"

"She left when I was young. She couldn't handle having a daughter and a partner who was gone most of the year. I guess I look like her with the black hair and stuff. Dad put me in a private school where I lived until I became old enough to live by myself,"

You don't seem bothered by anything,"

"Should I be bothered? I just don't see the point; I've been through worse,"

"I don't know how you can be so sane,"

"You help," Raiyne shrugged as she picked off part of her nail. She'd never been asked so many questions before.

"I do?" Josh asked her to clarify. He wanted to know more and more about her, the questions just kept flying out his mouth and the more she answered, the more he felt able to ask.

"Of course. You have been so nice to me, taken care of me and asked for nothing in return,"

"That's a new concept? People asking for nothing in return? I've not even done that much,"

"Yes, it's a new thing, and yes, you have. You've taken such good care of me. I was scared and alone and you had to undress me to make sure I was okay and instead of getting straight to it, you took your time, didn't rush or force me to do anything. You shared your bunk; let me scream at you, all for free,"

"You're part of the family, you're my lovely little china doll, of course I'd do all that. I'll keep doing all that for as long as you'll let me,"

"Why?"

"Because, just because; do I need a reason?"

"I need to know what you want in return. Maybe not today, but one day it will happen. I don't mind, but I'd like to know,"

"Raiyne, I don't want anything in return, ever. When these so called men come looking for you, they can't have you. You're your own person; you make your own choices. You say no when you want. Anybody says or does anything to question that, you send them to me,"

"I want to come back next season, with you, on the 'Cornelia Marie'. I love my family, but I need to be stronger. I need to find myself properly; you help me do that,"

I'll tell dad, make sure he gets your sized gear. I'd say a jacket, but your dad might say that's crossing the line of corruption,"

Raiyne laughed, "so I'll always be short a jacket?"

"I'm pretty sure your dad will have a 'Northwestern' jacket waiting for you when you join them. You can borrow my jacket; I'll get another one,"

"Wont it have the same reaction?"

"Didn't you hear? Wearing my jacket means we're 'going steady',"

Raiyne laughed, "Dork,"

"Completely,"

"Should we get some sleep?"

"Who needs sleep? Let's stay up and play childish and stupid games," Josh grinned as she giggled.

"Name your game, Harris," Raiyne smiled.

"Twenty questions, taken in turn,"

"Ooh, I like your thinking, batman,"

"Damn straight, Robin,"

"Wait, Robin has a dick too!"

"And? You've got more balls than a lot of guys I know,"

Raiyne smirked, "you start,"

"Favourite colour?"

"Hmm, orange! Favourite genre of music?"

"Classic rock, a little Nu Metal. Favourite physical characteristic on somebody?"

"I like two different things. Eyes and a snail trail,"

Josh laughed, "What the fuck is a 'snail trail'?"

Raiyne grinned and moved the cover, exposing him to the cold air. She moved down a little, her fingers running down his chest before resting on the line of hair on his navel.

Josh was very much aware of her touch as she moved. He felt her leg brush against his thigh and the material helping it glide over him smoothly. Looking down at her, he saw the innocence dancing in her eyes and he inwardly groaned.

Raiyne moved her hand when he looked down at her. Did she do something wrong?

"Favourite food?" She asked.

"Hmm," Josh moved to lay on his side in an attempt to hide his stiffening cock from her. Pulling the cover back over himself, he replied, "probably anything edible. On the boat, as you know, you eat what's in front of you, Favourite boat?"

"Hmm. 'Wizard',"

"How dare you!"

Raiyne grinned, "She's pretty and has a hardcore name,"

"Humph. 'Cornelia's' prettier,"

"Of course she is. The stupidest thing you've ever done?"

"That would be falling for somebody off limits,"

"Ouch, that sucks,"

"I know. Best thing you've ever done?"

"Coming here, to Dutch. What's the one thing that'll keep you up at night?"

Worrying that I've not done enough or that I cant be there all the time,"

"Okay, last questions each, go for it," Raiynegrinned half an hour later.

"Okay. Why do you want to come back to the 'Cornelia', really?"

"That's so not a fair question!"

"Is so. Answer," Josh stuck his tongue out at her.

"Because I don't really feel safe anywhere you aren't. I'm sure my family loves me, but I don't know them, that sounded harsh,"

"No it didn't, it's truthful. Okay, last question, go for it,"

"Do you like me?" Raiyne looked down as she asked. She felt embarrassed for asking, but sometimes, thing just don't get out of your head.

"Of course I like you, Raiyne. What a waste of a question!" Josh laughed nervously.

"No, I mean, like me like me?"

"Oh…well…you're Raiyne, you're… jeez, what a question!"

"It's okay to say no, I was just curious. You treat me like a friend but you react to me like a man" Raiyne pointed to the bulge that was still there beneath the cover.

"I'd hoped you hadn't noticed,"

"How could I not? It kind of sprang up!"

Josh laughed, "of all the words, sprang is what comes to mind?"

"Shut up," Raiyne began to blush.

"Fucking hell, she blushes!"

"Stop it,"

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing,"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop,"

"Thank you,"

"It's okay. Only because I like you,"

Raiyne's head jumped up to look at him.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Love to _thecatchisdeadliest _and _QueenMaeve2011 _:D_

_Hope you like this one, it's a little shorter than I'd like, but I don't want to use fillers or add things that would not make a difference to the story._

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Ten_

"You're too sarcastic for your own good at times," Raiyne scowled as she pulled the cover around her even tighter.

"Who says I was being sarcastic?" Josh raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you obviously are,"

"Why?"

"Just because,"

"Because I'm me, or because the very idea of somebody actually liking you is wrong?"

"Just forget I asked,"

"No. Why is it such a big deal if I do?"

"Because I don't want anything to change,"

"Why would anything change?"

"Because it would. I've never done this before, okay. I don't understand any of this. I don't understand why you tried to hide your erection from me. When men get hard around me, they fuck me, not hide away. I don't know what that means or how to react to it. God, I'm fucking stupid," Raiyne sighed as she quickly climbed out the bed and began looking for her clothes.

"Raiyne…?" Josh asked as he followed her example and stood at the bottom of the bed.

"Just forget it. I have no idea. I should have pretended not to notice," Raiyne grabbed her shirt as Josh's hands wrapped around her waist.

"You're not stupid. I don't know how to act around you half the time,"

He backed her up against the wall before grabbing her thighs and lifting her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his hips automatically.

"Honestly, if I don't want to talk to you, I want to fuck you stupid,"

His face disappeared into her neck as his lips began trailing firm kisses across her skin.

"You're a Hansen, but I don't care. I love how you are, so innocent but you always have this natural hint of sex in your body,"

His hands gripped her hips and he felt the wetness between her legs. Her legs tightened around him as he ground himself against her, she could feel his breath on her neck and the firmness of his hands. She quietly moaned.

"You make me go insane sometimes. Being so close to you really makes me doubt my self control,"

His mouth moved down until it landed on her cleavage. Her breasts were swollen and her nipples hard, making it easy to see the small bumps on the material covering them. His teeth nipped at her skin causing her to gasp. She could feel the smile on his face as his attention moved to the other one.

"But I've been so good, so careful. I don't want to hurt you or scare you away. I didn't want to push you so you broke,"

His hands began to tease the material at her thighs. His fingers ran underneath it and trailed around her flesh, causing goose bumps to appear.

"You have no idea how hard it's been, not being able to touch you. You're fucking gorgeous, but not ready. I'd do anything to help you, Raiyne, I love you to pieces,"

Raiyne froze at his words, "get off, Josh," she mumbled as she pushed against his chest.

"Get off!" She screamed, thrashing her arms around, trying to get him to let her go.

"Raiyne, I'm sorry," he stepped back slightly and her feet touched the floor. She began searching for her clothes.

"Raiyne, stop, I'm sorry," Josh took a step towards her and she backed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Stay away from me. I mean it, stay away!" She fastened the skirt around her hips and slipped the shirt into place, "you don't love me, at all, you can't," she bolted out the room and ran downstairs. Josh quickly dressed and did the same.

Raiyne entered the bar and began looking for Edgar. She saw him talking with Sig and began walking over.

"Raiyne….what's wrong?" Edgar asked when he saw her approach.

Sig automatically shook his jacked off and wrapped it around his daughters shoulders.

Josh entered the bar at full speed, still in the process of buttoning his shirt, "Raiyne," he called out.

Sig and Edgar turned at the same time and froze when they noticed his shirt.

"Harris!" Sig bellowed as he began walking over.

"Oh, fuck," Josh said to himself before holding his hands out in front of his chest, "Sig, this is not what it looks like,"

"You get about ten seconds to explain; I suggest you start quickly,"

"I said something, I don't know what, but it upset her, I didn't hurt her Sig, I swear,"

"Then why is my daughter in tears while you still have a problem with your shirt?"

"He didn't hurt her," Andy said groggily from behind Josh.

"How do you know?" Sig snarled at her.

"Because I've been where Raiyne is now. Silly boy, Josh, you shouldn't have told her yet,"

Josh looked down as Andy grinned at him.

"Told her what, damn it!"

"Shut the fuck up old man, your attitude is really beginning to test my patience," Andy snapped at Sig.

"How dare you!"

"I fucking dare. I've met people who would make you hide under your bed like a little girl. I'm not broken, nor scared, I'm a fucking cunt, now sit down and shut the fuck up,"

Sig did so without another word.

"Now, Raiyne," Andy smiled as she walked over to a crying woman, "talk to me. Edgar, go sit by your brother,"

Edgar did as he was told as Andy sat next to Raiyne.

"He said he loved me," Raiyne sobbed.

"I know he did, silly man. But now you have to explain to me why you're being silly,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…is he Richard? Is he Pete? Has he ever done anything to hurt you?"

Raiyne shook her head.

"Stop being silly, sweetie. Go back to bed, we'll talk more tomorrow,"

Raiyne nodded and stood up, letting Andy lead the way.

"Josh, take her back to bed. We will all have a paw-wow tomorrow. Sig, Edgar, you too. Say one work and you'll piss me off. We will all talk tomorrow, now, I'm going back to bed,"

Sig and Edgar stared in shock before making their way back to the 'Northwestern'.

The next morning everybody was sat around the 'Cornelia Marie's' galley, nursing a cup of coffee. Sig and Edgar sat next to each other, sending Josh death looks every so often.

Raiyne sat hugging her knees, waiting for Andy to speak. Josh was busy giving the male Hansen's death looks back.

"Will you three grow up?" Andy sighed as she looked at the three men in the room.

"He started it," Sig grumbled.

"Oh for fuck sake, children. Do you really think this is helping?"

Everybody hung their heads in shame at her words. It sure didn't look to be helping Raiyne.

"This is the one and only time I'm going to do this, and believe me; I'm only doing it for Raiyne. So when you can control yourselves, we'll start,"

"Sorry," Sig mumbled.

"Right then, lets keep this short and sweet. You two," Andy looked at Sig and Edgar, "stop it. I know you want to protect Raiyne, but you can't. Stop trying to be everything, just be who you are, it will take time. Raiyne, do decide who you are going fishing with next season, I don't think they will survive if they didn't find out,"

"Don't be daft, woman, Raiyne is coming on my boat, it's her home, her legacy,"

"Will you shut the fuck up! I asked Raiyne, not you," Andy shouted at the eldest member of the group.

"I want to go back on the 'Cornelia Marie', dad," Raiyne whispered as she shrunk into herself.

"Why?"

"Because I have to find myself before I can come home. I want to be able to come on the 'Northwestern' and have even the basic of ideas what to do. I don't claim to be able to do half of what you can all do, but even a little bit would make it easier on me. Please let me do this,"

Sig looked at Edgar who returned the stare. It was like watching a conversation with no words, and no idea about the ending. Finally they turned around and looked at Raiyne, "it's settled, you can go, with our blessing, but no damn jacket! That level of corruption will not enter my family."

Raiyne smiled and nodded.

"You take care of my daughter until she's ready to come home. I mean it," Josh nodded at Sig as the elder man got to his feet and walked out, Edgar giving Raiyne a smile before following his brother.

"Leave them, Raiyne," Andy said as the other woman began to climb to her feet too. Raiyne sat down with a sigh.

"I'm going to get something not on this boat. Talk," Andy walked out, leaving the remaining two behind to sit in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about last night, I was out of line," Josh finally mumbled.

"No you weren't. I was being stupid. I was just…I don't know, I got scared,"

"Why? I would never hurt you,"

"No, not that. You said you loved me. Richard used to say that to me, I thought his way of live was normal, I just panicked,"

"You know it's not normal, right?"

"I think so. I don't know. Part of me misses him,"

"Why?"

"I belonged to Pete, but Richard cared for me. He pulled all the strings, Pete was just the puppet. In an odd way, I wanted to please him, make him happy. Not only did I accept what he did to me, I embraced it,"

"You were with him for years, it stands to reason that you'd –" Josh's words were lost when Jake ran into the room.

"Hello, lovies,"

"Hello, Jake," Raiyne smiled as Josh groaned at his brother.

"How are you both? Sleep well?" Jake asked as he winked at them.

"I need some air," Raiyne sighed before standing up and walking out.

"Thanks," Josh said sarcastically while Jake laughed.

"Excuse me, nobody said it was a private party."

"Uggh, you're a nightmare," Josh mumbled as he followed Raiyne's example.

He quickly caught up to her stood on the dock, looking at one of the parked cars.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she continued to look, not bothering to turn her head to look at him as he spoke.

"Richard is here,"

"He's not taking you anywhere, Raiyne; I meant it when I said it,"

Raiyne finally looked up at him.

"I love you," he whispered to her as a familiar figure made his way towards the pair.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N; here's another update. Love to you all :)_

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Eleven_

"Get Andy," Raiyne whispered to Josh without looking at him.

"I'm not leaving,"

"I need here here…please," this time she looked at him and his heart broke. There were no tears, they weren't needed, the look in her eyes was enough to get him moving in the direction he knew Andy was in; first, the woman, second, a fucking army.

He raced through the doors and found the woman in question sat down at a table.

"He's here, Raiyne needs you," He panted while coming to a stop in front of her.

"I know he is," Andy mumbled.

"Let's go then!"

"No, Josh. Raiyne needs to do this herself. I can't help her at this point,"

"What? Why?"

"I can't help her anymore. I gave her the tools; she has to use them,"

Josh swore as he raced out the door and towards the boats, "Sig! Edgar! Hurry up, he's here!"

The two men ran out the engine room and jumped the rail onto the dock where Josh was leant over, his hands pressed into his thighs as he fought to get oxygen into his system. They both looked at him, and without a word, they began running towards Raiyne.

"You look amazing," Richard observed as Raiyne stood in front of him in the clothes she'd worn that night, but with Josh's hoodie covering her upper torso.

"I'm not going," Raiyne said simply as she looked at him.

Richard frowned, "why?"

"I don't want to,"

"Raiyne, I love you," Richard looked surprised at her refusal. She loved him back damnit!

"No, you don't,"

"You deciding what I feel now, River?" Richard took a step forward and Raiyne bowed her head.

"No, sir," she mumbled.

"Where has this attitude come from? What happened to you?" Richard planted his hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Raiyne almost melted into his touch. This was Richard, the person who loved her, who took care of her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you have been told that I'm not good for you and I haven't been here to protect you," he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers, "I missed you so much."

"Raiyne!" Josh called as he approached with a two very angry and very protective fishermen.

"Get off me, Richard! Fuck, stop doing that! I'm not River now, stop playing games!" Raiyne yanked herself away from him.

Josh automatically pulled her into him and secured his arms around her. She lent into him and suddenly remembered exactly why she would never return with Richard.

"River, do not do this…" Richard warned.

"You need to fuck off. Nobody threatens my daughter. Get back into your fucking carry cart, before I do something I don't want my family to witness," Sig took a step in front of Raiyne.

Richard grinned, "Whatever you say, old man. I'll see you soon, River," as he began walking towards his car, Raiyne began to breathe again.

"He's younger than I thought he'd be," Edgar said as he looked around the dock for more surprises.

"He's thirty-four. Don't be fooled, he's feared by people in the same circle for a reason," Raiyne sighed as Josh began to slowly tickle her stomach. If she could have transferred into a cat, she's be purring.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked her.

"I'm okay, thank you," Raiyne smiled.

"I guess I owe you now," Sig laughed as he looked at Josh.

"No sir, you owe me nothing,"

"Either way, you saved my daughter, I won't forget it,"

"Me neither. That's my niece. Nicely done," Edgar grinned as he patted the younger male on the back.

The two Hansen's walked away slowly as Josh began to nuzzle Raiyne's neck and lightly nibble her ear.

"That tickles!" Raiyne squeaked, wriggling around in an attempt to get out of his grip.

"Hmm," he chuckled before picking her up.

"I think he's in love with your daughter," Edgar laughed as him and Sig watched the two from further down the dock.

"He's a good lad. He'll take care of her," Sig replied with a smile as his daughter laughed.

"I think she's fairly taken with him too,"

"I hope so, poor boy looked devoted to her," Sig grinned before walking beside his brother back to their boat, giving the younger generation some privacy.

"Where is Andy?" Raiyne asked suddenly looking around.

Josh frowned, "She said she couldn't help you anymore,"

Raiyne nodded, "that's fair."

"How is it? She let you down!"

"No she didn't. She had to know. Some girls, very few actually, but some, go back willingly. They cant cope being outside of the life, so they go back. She had to know if I wanted to go back there,"

"Do you want to? Go back I mean? You were quite close to him," Josh hated asking, but like Andy, he had to know. He had to know if she wanted to be there, with Richard, or here, with him.

Raiyne turned around in his arms and smiled, "I don't want to be anywhere else but here. I love it here."

Josh grinned down at her. He loved her smile. She'd started doing it more, it suited her.

"What's wrong?" Raiyne asked as she lost the smile and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Nothing,"

"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard…?"

"I was just thinking about you,"

Raiyne laughed nervously, "That's never a good thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I just doubt many people actually think about me,"

"I doubt that completely,"

Raiyne shrugged, "don't you normally leave after the season?"

"Normally; there are some repairs needed on some of the boats, so some of us stick around to make sure everything is running smoothly,"

"Why aren't you doing that?"

"Because dad and Jake are taking care of it. You dad's still here because he's a control freak and Edgar is teaching Jake the inside of the boat. The Hillstrand's are here because their boat is their life, until she's fixed, they won't leave,"

Raiyne nodded, "so what's the plan?"

"Don't know. Not thought about it. There isn't a lot to do here,"

"I'm getting that. Let's go see if your dad will have me next season,"

Josh nodded. He'd have found a way to walk in water if she'd asked. He grabbed her hand and began walking back towards the 'Cornelia Marie'.

They both jumped the rail and Josh led the way to the engine room where his dad was sat down smoking a cigarette.

"What did I do to deserve this visit?" Phil chuckled.

"We have a question," Josh grinned.

"Fuck no. No babies born on this boat! Go see Andy and Jon, those fuckers are up for anything,"

"Oh get over yourself, old man. Raiyne wants to know if she can come back for opies?"

Phil chocked on the cigarette he was inhaling, "fuckin' things," he glared at the tobacco in front of him before returning his gaze to his son and what was practically a daughter, "I suppose it's alright with me. Does your dad know? Am I going to get some shit for this?"

Raiyne grinned, "No, dad gave his blessing."

Phil again chocked on his cigarette, "fuckin' captains and their fuckin' surprises, shouldn't say shit like that,"

Raiyne laughed and threw her arms around the older man for a hug, "thank you so much."

Phil chuckled, "you're welcome,"

"Dad, there is one more thing…" Josh hated to ruin the moment but it had to be done.

"Spit it out then," Phil grumbled as Raiyne, still smiling, stood back up.

"Raiyne wants to bait."

Phil almost fell over as he patted his chest in an attempt to start breathing again, "Fuckin' kids. Did your dad say yes to _that_ too?"

"In a way…" Raiyne mumbled.

"Come on, old man, I'll take care of her, promise,"

"You cant keep promises like that. Fine. But you only fill them, Raiyne, Josh; you collect them and hang them,"

Josh nodded as Raiyne said another thank you.

"Yeah yeah, thank me when we finish and if I'm still on one piece. Your dad might actually kill me for this,"

Raiyne kept smiling as Josh led her out the engine room and off the boat.

"I can't believe he said yes!" Raiyne beamed.

"I can. Nobody can say no to you,"

Raiyne laughed, "Plenty of people can say no to me,"

"No, they can't. That's the problem,"

"Humph, I disagree,"

Josh grinned as he looked at her. Black hair fell down her face as grey eyes locked with his. Raiyne tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.

"So what's the plan now?" She asked.

"Aren't your friends leaving today?"

"Yeah. Andy'll come find me when they are going,"

"Fair enough. Let's go back inside somewhere anyway, you'll catch your death soon," Josh grabbed her hand and led her back to the 'Cornelia Marie', he was sure he'd have something to keep her legs warm.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N; So sorry it's taken so long. I've had some personal things that I had to put first over everything. This is short and sweet. It's also the last installment Broken Promises. The sequel is called House Of Cards…Look out for it :) _

_Thank you to all who have supported this story. The reviews, the messages, the alerts, the favourites…You are all brilliant and the reason this story kept going. I really hope you follow Raiyne in House Of Cards, it's going to be a bumpy ride._

**Broken Promises**

_Chapter Twelve_

"Since you aren't going anywhere, you can watch the boat for me for an hour or two, just waiting for a few more parts," Phil grumbled as he emerged from the engine room, onto the deck, only to be met by the pair.

"Ok, sure," Josh shrugged as he led Raiyne past his dad who squeaked slightly as they took off.

Phil chuckled to himself before jumping off the boat, making his way towards town.

"Here, this should keep you warm," Josh grinned as he threw a cover at her.

"Thanks," Raiyne smiled before sitting down and making sure the cloth was wrapped securely around her legs.

"Come on," Josh chuckled as he patted his knee once he sat down against the wall.

Raiyne smiled and bounced off the floor and into her company's lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her head fell into his neck. His hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

"You're warm," Raiyne mumbled.

Josh only nodded slightly as he took in her scent. His nose tickled against her skin, causing her to tighten herself to him as she slowly lifted her head. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear as her eyes pierced into his. Her hips rocked into him slightly as she bit her bottom lip.

Without warning he smashed his lips against hers, causing a little whimper to form in her throat. His hands latched onto her hips, pushing her into him harder. Arms wrapped around his neck as his tongue beat her in a dominance game.

With a slight groan, he picked them both up, her legs wrapping around his hips, and crashed her into the wall. Their lips parted as a hiss crept out of her mouth. Her back arched as his hand shoved the hoodie she was wearing up and his fingers ran across her navel.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Josh groaned before his lips attacked her neck.

Raiyne turned her head for him, her fingers trying desperately to remove the shirt he was wearing. With a little help, his shirt fell to the floor and her hands explored his bare chest. Her fingers left goose bumps along his around and across his biceps before tracing little circle's from his shoulders and down his chest.

"Not fair," Josh snapped before ripping the shirt she was wearing to the floor, leaving her in a black bra. His teeth nipped at her cleavage causing her to gasp. His hands held her hips with bruising strength but there were no complaints.

Her fingers fumbled with his jeans, trying desperately to remember just how you unbutton something. His teeth nipping at her breasts and his hands almost clawing their way inside her hips caused her to loose all thought, other than him, his hands and the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Finally his jeans pooled around his ankles and her skirt was wrapped in a heap at her stomach, "what do you want?" his breath tickling her skin as he spoke.

Raiyne looked at him and grinned, "Let's skip the first three bases, and jump straight into fourth,"

Josh chuckled slightly before running his hand along her thigh, brushing the tips of her mound. Raiyne bucked her hips slightly at him, to no avail.

"You take to long," she mumbled, "just fuck me,"

A small growl formed in Josh's throat before he yanked her panties to the side, lowered his boxers and placed himself at her entrance.

"Look at me," he snarled at her when he noticed her head was facing to the side.

When she didn't respond, he grabbed her hair and whipped her head until her eyes were staring into his, "I want to see your face,"

Before barely finishing his sentence, he shoved his hips forward and rammed himself into her. Raiyne arched her back and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Fuck you're small," His breath came out in a hiss. Hips stopped moving and his head rolled backwards slightly.

Raiyne smiled slightly before wiggling a little. She grinned when his eyelids squeezed shut. "You can move you know,"

Josh grunted at her in response before slowly moving, enjoying the feel of her walls contracting around him with brute force.

Raiyne moaned slightly at his movement. He was too big. He attacked her insides and although his movement was slow, she felt him crash against her cervix.

"Fuck me, Josh. I promise you won't hurt me," Raiyne mumbled as her teeth began to nibble his ear.

A few moments later, he rammed himself into her with such force, she screamed out her pleasure. He smashed against her cervix, almost trying to push further, before retreating, his head stopping just at her entrance, before plowing into her again.

Sweat formed on his forehead, her screaming becoming so loud his ears began to tingle. But with her screams, his cock throbbed and he continued to attack her, bringing those powerful vocals to his ears, causing him to continue. It was a circle.

"Oh god, Josh, stop," Raiyne panted when she began to feel her insides tingle.

His pace never faltered but he looked at her questioningly. If the noises she was creating were anything to go by…she did not want him to stop at all.

"I…I don't know, oh fuck," her eyes closed, her head flew back and her insides crushed him so hard he didn't even realize he was cuming until he was over the edge.

Raiyne groaned as she came down from the high Josh had brought her to, her eyes fluttering open to look at him.

"You need to let me go," Josh grinned stupidly at her when he tried to move inside her but her body still held him in place.

"I don't know how," She turned a slight shade of red when she realized what his meaning was.

"So we're stuck?"

Raiyne shrugged as best she could, "I don't know. This has never happened before,"

Josh looked at her confused, "what's never happened before?"

"This," she moved her eyes between them, "it's never been about me, and enjoying it, they have to enjoy it, that's all that matters, I don't really know what to do now."

Without warning, Raiyne's body released its death grip and both parties fell in a heap on the floor.

"Oh for fuck sake,"

Josh and Raiyne turned to face the entrance to find Phil shaking his head. Raiyne squeaked and threw her hoodie over her shoulders and looked at the floor. Josh chuckled as he pulled his jeans back up and fastened them.

"Hey pops,"

"Seriously you two. My fucking boat, really?"

Raiyne wanted to fall into the Bering Sea. She'd never been embarrassed like this, and she didn't like it at all.

"When the moment takes you, you gotta grab it," Josh refused to stop grinning as he pulled himself to his feet and put his hand on Raiyne's shoulder. He helped her up but still she refused to lift her head.

"Get out of here, both of you. Seriously, just leave. This is fucking disgusting. I may acknowledge your sexuality, but I don't need to fucking see it. Sig's gonna fucking kill you, Josh."

Without a word, both parties fled the scene of the crime and launched themselves at the dock, Josh laughing, Raiyne bright red.

"Let's never do that again," Raiyne mumbled.

Josh laughed, "Like hell, we're doing that every chance we get," He pulled her into him and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I love you to bits."

Raiyne smiled softly, "I know. I –. "

"How sweet,"

Both turned around and Raiyne stumbled.

"You're coming with me, River," Richard snarled as he took a step towards the couple.

Josh took a step in front of Raiyne.

"Be that way then," Richard threw a young girl at Josh.

The girl had blonde hair, long, with bright green eyes, "Help me," she mumbled.

"What the fuck is this?" Josh snapped as he looked at Richard.

"Come, River," Richard completely ignored Josh and stared at his prize who was staring wide-eyed at the young girl.

"She's blonde," Raiyne stuttered.

"I know. So you know she's still in tact. Now come,"

"What the fuck is happening?" Josh roared as he looked at the two other people.

"It's a trade," Raiyne mumbled.

"A what?"

"Take care of her Josh. Please." Raiyne took a step towards Richard.

"What's going on, Raiyne?" Josh began to panic. Her voice had gone cold, dead, her eyes were no different.

"Take care of her. Leave me alone," Raiyne said before accepting Richard's hand when he held it out for her.

"Raiyne, what are you doing?" Josh felt tied. Did he just drop this innocent girl who was no older than seventeen so he could grab his china doll, or did he trust that whatever she was doing was the right thing?

"Take her to Andy, She'll know what to do," was the last thing Raiyne said before Richard spun her around, picked her up, and began walking towards a row of vehicles.

Josh automatically dropped the blonde girl and ran after them before a gun was pointed directly between his eyes.

"Don't fucking do it. Just walk away and forget this ever happened," Richard snarled as he pressed the end of the revolver into Josh's skin.

"You can't take her,"

"Fucking watch me," Richard grinned before opening a car door and throwing Raiyne in the back before jumping in the driving side and starting the engine, gun placed on the spare seat.

"Help me, " the blonde girl from before wrapped her fingers around Josh's ankle and he looked down to find her crying. He heard tyres and looked up to find the car turning the corner…gone. Raiyne was gone…and she went willingly.

"What's your name?" Josh asked softly to the blonde.

"Vickie, but they called me Valentine,"


End file.
